


A Pretty Dress - Jax/Sivir

by ViperOfGrand



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fun short story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperOfGrand/pseuds/ViperOfGrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fun drabble I did on my League blog. Decided to post it for all y'all. Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	A Pretty Dress - Jax/Sivir

_**Years Ago, Before the Ionian War** _

The arm fell to the table, cracking and splintering the face as howls of victory and pain roared out from the audience.

"That's another drink I win!" Sivir laughed as she pulled her hand away. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms, grinning at her defeated foe. Her trademark boomerang blade was embedded into the floor behind her, and gave the Battle Mistress' presence a much more regal, and threatening, presence as the finely crafted metal blades loomed above her, casting it shadow over any and all who sat before her.

The man winced as he got up from the chair, thundered over and clapped her shoulder. "Fine fine, but I'll get ya next time, Sivir!"

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that, Teddy," the Battle Mistress shot back as her hand came around and smacked his bottom. "Now go get that drink!"

He let out a sharp yelp and shot a disgruntled glare at Sivir, who laughed back in response.

"C'mon, can you really blame me? How can I let such a gift from the gods go untouched?"

"Hmph. You know K'arak'or gets jealous ea-"

"I swear that's the distinct sound of me not having a drink in hand," she interrupted, waggling her empty right hand as she gave it a quick glance. "And look, it's empty! If only there was a wizard who could h-"

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha, just don't touch the goods and I'll be quicker next time, kay?"

The doors to the tavern creaked open. It was a torrential rainstorm outside, only an idiot would be caught dead out in such fierce weather. A purple robed man, his face obscured, walked with even steps into the establishment. He made his way over towards the bartender, soaked from head to toe. His voice was a clear baritone, but the friendliness, and ego, dripped from his tone. "Hey bud, how much fer a drink?"

"Matters what y'want. Five valors fer a mug of ale, seven for a shot, twenty fer a cheap bottle, yadda yadda," the bartender replied while lazily cleaning a wooden mug.

The newcomer threw a bag of coins onto the table and pointed at one of the various kegs. "Gimme that."

The bartender opened up the bag, counted the coins and said, "You're fifty off."

"Really? Crap."

If he was upset, it was impossible to tell as his face was completely hidden. His hood swung about, looking at all of the patrons as he bellowed, "Hey! Anyone wanna chip in for a keg?"

Teddy walked over and gave the newcomer a nod. "I'll chip in with ya."

"Thanks," the stranger said as he reached up. The sleeve pulled back and exposed a dark indigo hand, with three fingers, and he clapped Teddy's shoulder. "I owe you one."

The man doled out the fifty valors and the bartender nodded his thanks, sweeping the coins into his palm. He moved to pour two mugs when the newcomer leaped over his bar and grabbed the keg itself.

"Hey, wh-?!"

"I got this."

He hoisted the entire barrel above his head and jumped back over the bar, but as he landed, a wet spot made him skid forward. The keg dangerously teetered forward, and it may have smashed into the floor if a strong hand didn't press against it.

"Tough guy, ain'tcha?"

The newcomer glanced at the hand's owner, Sivir. Her bright sapphire eyes bore into the darkness of his hood, her thick coal colored hair created a stark contrast to the rest of her bright, and even gaudy, attire.

"Training's training," he replied with a shrug. Pulling away from her hand, he waddled over towards the fireplace. The newcomer slammed the keg to the ground and grabbed a nearby stool. He loomed over the top of the keg and seemed to shuffle his hands in his pockets. From the depths of his robe he brandished a mace, with which he smashed a hole in the center of the lid.

"Hey, you!" the newcomer bellowed, pointing at Teddy. "You get ten free! Everyone else, beat me in an arm wrestle and I'll give ya a drink!"

Sivir could not ignore such a challenge. She picked up her boomerang blade, the floor groaning from the sudden shift of immense weight, and the battle mistress made her way over. The other patrons already started to circle the newcomer as Sivir spotted an unused chair. Without breaking her stride, her foot shifted over and caught the leg of the seat, and she flung it towards the keg. It let out a dull thud, making the liquid splash about from the impact and wobbled into place.

"Alright, and if you win, what d'ya get?"

"Braggin' rights."

Sivir's eyes shone with a strange glint, a greedy glint. "How about if I win, I get a drink, and fifty valors, but if  _you_  win, you get whatever's in my purse."

The stranger burst out in laughter, nearly falling off his chair. When he settled himself, he looked Sivir in the eye and saw she wasn't joking. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"I don't have anymore money  _on_  me. I c-"

"Then let's say you'll be indebted to me," she said with a smirk. "Deal?"

"Yeah, sure."

Teddy came over and handed the newcomer his mug, who accepted with a nod and a curt, "Thanks."

"So what's your name?"

"Jax."

"Alright, Jax," Sivir released her boomerang blade and allowed it to sink into the wooden floor, the tavern groaning from the weight once more. "I'm-"

"The Battle Mistress, Sivir of Noxus, I know ya," he interrupted. "And it's a real honor t'meet ya."

"Oh? Why?"

"Cause once I beat ya, that means I'm the new Battle Master, right?"

Sivir drew back, doing her best to hold in her laughter. "What have you been smoking and where can I get some? You'd be a total miss."

"Nah, for your sake, I can't."

"My sake?"

"Yeap." Jax leaned forward as he dipped his mug into the hole, the mace he used slid to the floor. "Cause I'd look too damn fine in a dress."

Sivir chuckled as she leaned forward, resting her right elbow on her side of the keg's lid. "Well then, Jax, let's up it a bit, shall we? If I win ten times in a row, you put on a very pretty dress. My choice."

"Ten times? In a row? Lady, you ain't gonna win  _once_."

"Then take the bet and let's rumble."

Jax pulled his hood back and revealed what appeared to be a gladiator's helmet. One worn by those who participated in Noxus' Fleshing, one often given only to champions. He tilted his mug full of ale to one of the various holes, and rather than having it spill everywhere, was strained into his mouth perfectly as was confirmed by his loud, pleased gulps. He placed the mug to the side, pulled his sleeve back and revealed what looked like nearly a hundred kilograms of stones roughly tied to his right arm. Pulling the rope off, they thundered to the floor and he moved his arm into position.

His three sausage-like fingers wrapped around her petite hand. The two could feel the callouses the other had collected from their occupation. His biceps bulged, the onlookers' eyes were wide, and Sivir said with a grin, "Ready on your mark."

"GO!"

* * *

_**Twenty Drinks Later~** _

"I'gosh'thish'un'!" Jax bellowed as he pulled on Sivir's arm with both hands, using his entire body weight to try and move her to no avail. She pulled his arm up, around and flung him to the floor.

"In yer fayshe, mofucka!" she bellowed as she kicked her seat back and pointed at the fallen man.

Jax rolled over, his very pink, very frilly dress revealing his ridiculously sculpted, scarred indigo pectorals to the world. His exposed calves resembled living trees as he picked himself up.

"Tha'sh…tha'sh…five?"

"Tha'sh twenny 'un, y'drunk fuck!" Sivir hollered, giggling as she did.

Jax stumbled to and fro, which did little to serve his balance. He needed to grab onto the nearby person and hoist himself against them.

"Righ'…righ'…How 'bout darsh?"

"Ygivin' up?"

"Nah! Jush'gunna'resh'th'arm, bu'I'll'kick yer ashe in darsh."

"Same rulesh, bi'boy?"

"Damn shtraight!"

* * *

_**~Another 20 drinks later~** _

"C'MON BOOLSHEYE!"

Jax heaved his dart, a man screamed in pain and he fell over. "I win!"

"Y'hit Ted, y'idiot."

"I hi'shomefin!"

The doors burst open. In the peal of lightning a barbarian wider than the door frame itself pushed through, cracking the wood as he did. Nearly eight feet of pure hair and 400 lbs of what looked like pure muscle, he glanced about, his nose twitching.

"Who touched my angel…?"

Teddy got up and rubbed his butt, the dart sticking out of it.

The man bellowed again, "WHO TOUCHED MY ANGEL?!"

Jax raised his hand and replied, "Yo!"

He thundered over, every step made the patrons back away, not really wanting to fight such a beast.

"You admit to it?"

"Yeah!" Jax confirmed, then looked about and shrugged. "Wha'di'I'jush'admi'to?"

"I, K'arak'or the Mighty, son of K'arak'ah the Blood Inhaler, son of K'arack'ead the Brave, will now crush every bone in your body for touching his angel." The barbarian leaned down to Jax and stared him in his helmet. "Are you prepared to die?"

Jax swayed back, then forward, then back again, and smashed his helmet forward, breaking K'arak'or's nose as he did. The barbarian retaliated by picking up the drunken man and heaving him into the bar itself. Smashing through multiple glasses, Jax rolled to a squatting and looked down at his now ruined dress.

"…an'thishwash sush a nishe dressh…"

"Yes, it is a shame I will have to ruin it with your entr-"

Before K'arak'or could finish his sentence, Sivir yanked his beard and brought him to her eye level. "Tha'sh  _my_  dresh y'roouned."

K'arak'or went sailing out of the tavern, and the sounds of fighting roared to life. The barbarian stormed back in, fury lit in his eyes, and the tavern shuddered with vicious life.

* * *

_**~Six hours later~** _

"Wake up."

"Murrr…" Jax mumbled, cuddled up nice and close to K'arak'or, Teddy and a shapely barmaid.

He felt a kick hit his kidney as Sivir commanded again. "Get up."

"Murr?"

Jax rolled over, his helmet still firmly fixed in place. "What? Go away, I'm sleepin'."

"I got work."

"That's great," he said with a yawn. "Go have fun."

"You're coming with."

"Why?"

"You owe me two thousand and fifty valors in drinks, and about twenty thousand valors in damages."

Jax rolled forward, rubbing the back of his head as he took in the information. "Why the twenty thousand?"

"I own the tavern. You threw the first punch."

Jax scratched the side of his neck and stood up. "And you do merc work, right?"

"Yeap. So come on buttercup," Sivir commanded, hoisting her boomerang over her shoulder as she made her way towards the broken tavern door. "Time to work off your debt."

"Alright."

Sivir stopped and glanced at Jax. "Really? That easily?"

"Yeap," he said with a shrug. "I owe ya money, I don't welch. Lead the way."

"Good. Because if you tried running, I'd have to kill you." Sivir's plump lips parted into a toothy smile. "But ah, before we go, you better put some pants on, aye?"

Jax looked down, the torn scraps of the pink dress gave out and fluttered to the floor, leaving him only in his dark boxers and helmet. He walked over to his discarded robe, wrapped it around him and gave a thumbs up to Sivir. "Ready when you are. Lead th'way, Battle Mistress."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A fun drabble I did on my League blog. Decided to post it for all y'all. Enjoy!


End file.
